


Another Half

by RiddleAfar (Snyuuk)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Also a gift fic for anyone reading TPoRH, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, I couldn't resist, M/M, Romantic Fluff, What am I the pope, alright so there is some angst, for this tooth decay, just shameless fluff, request fic, take a break from the angst I've been shoving down your throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snyuuk/pseuds/RiddleAfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki never would have guessed it, but his brother is somehow the first to get married out of all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Half

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely a fic that was requested of me, like, four years ago. Better late than never. 
> 
> This has been 90% done and sitting on my laptop for ages now, and I just finally pushed through the finishing touches and got it posted. Please excuse any errors you find. If I read over this one more time I think I'll go nutty. If you're reading my other Y/K fic, the ridiculous wordiness and the heavy curse-laced introspection will be of no surprise to you. If you're not, well, aren't you in for a 25 page treat of this ludicrous for a fandom that's been breathing cobwebs for the past five years. 
> 
> I also wanted to post this as a sort of consolation for my other fic being so late to update. The next chapter is coming soon, for all those who are reading it! It was just driving me crazy not posting anything at all while I finish it up. In the meantime for the like 8 people in this fandom, enjoy!

_POP!_

"Gure, really! What did I say?! Not yet, not yet!"

"Oh come on, Aya! It's only natural to celebrate this big day! Indulge yourself just a bit."

"It's 10 AM."

"Hari, don't be such a stick in the mud. He's getting married! Let's have a bit of champagne to send him off!"

"While I do agree that this is an occasion worth celebrating, I think that it can wait until the reception and _not_ ten minutes before the wedding even begins," Hatori sighed as he watched Shigure pour three glasses as he nodded along to what he was saying, still flashing a bright smile. "You're hopeless."

"And we can't have one drop of any celebratory liquor until my baby brother returns. Have you seen him, Hari?"

"He's still talking with your mother outside."

"What's taking them so long, honestly," Ayame bit his thumbnail as he paced around the room, the long tails of his suit swishing back and forth as he did.

"He's a big boy, Ayame, he can take care of himself," Hatori said as he sat down on the plush chair of the waiting room in the hotel, careful not to wrinkle his own suit.

"This is so like mother to be so inconsiderate of the time. We can't start the ceremony without my dear Yuki!" Ayame huffed, flicking his neatly done braid off his shoulder.

"You do realize he's not the one getting married, Aya," Shigure said.

"No but--YUKI!"

Before Hatori and Shigure could even turn their heads toward the doorway, Ayame was already clutching Yuki tightly in his arms. Shigure gave an amused sigh before taking another generous gulp of the champagne.

"Ah, Ayame, let go! _Let go._ "

"Oh, Yuki, I was so worried! Mother didn't say anything cruel to you, did she?! That woman can be so insensitive I hope your fragile demeanor wasn't affected! I can't possibly think about getting married with you being so dejected!"

"Ayame! GET OFF! _I'm fine._ No need to cancel your wedding based on mother throwing a hissy fit."

"Surely you're right," Ayame sighed as he finally let Yuki breathe from his crushing embrace. "Hari, Gure, leave us for a moment, will you please?" Yuki sighed as Ayame still refused to let go of his grip on his shoulders.

"The ceremony is going to start soon," Hatori said on an exasperated sigh.

"Please?"

Hatori and Shigure looked between the two of them before Shigure put down his glass and nodded. Hatori followed him.

"We'll come and get you two when it's time."

"Thank you very much, Hari."

"Good luck, Yuki!" Shigure called over his shoulder and Yuki let a slight chuckle break out from his smirk.

Ayame watched, still clutching Yuki's shoulders as he waited for them to walk out the door and close it behind them. Suddenly, Yuki was being pulled into another hug, much gentler, much more comforting, maybe even soothing. He let out a shaky breath as he hugged back. Oh, he really was tense.

Ayame pulled back once more and looked him in the eyes. "Are you really all right?"

"I promise, I'm fine," he really was.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Why do you suppose he wanted to be alone with Yuki?"

"Pre-marriage flutters. It's perfectly common."

"You're the best man, Hari."

"But not his brother."

"Heh, I suppose not," Shigure took a sip from another glass of champagne.

"Dear God, you're going to be drunk before the ceremony even begins."

"Well, I'll certainly try."

"Shigure..." Hatori warned.

"What? I'm celebrating!"

 

 

\--

 

 

Ayame let out a heavy breath as Yuki adjusted his bowtie as carefully as he could.

"You know, I'm not the best at this." Yuki said as he fidgeted with the cloth causing it to become more crooked. "I could barely even tie my own this morning."

"Who helped you?"

"Kyo," Yuki said. It was quiet but not ashamed, and Yuki kept his eyes focused on the bowtie, trying to remember the lecture that he had received that very morning from his partner.

"He never would have struck me as the domestic type," Ayame laughed a bit as Yuki let out a curse as the bowtie almost came undone completely.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm... fine. Mother is just," Yuki gave a tired smile. "Mother is mother."

Ayame let out a laugh, "I understand." And suddenly there was a hand ruffling through the gray hair. A few moments passed where Yuki was able to fix what he had done with the bowtie.

"Are you nervous?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"To see my flawless Mine walk down that aisle? To know that I am to be bound to her for the rest of my life? ...To be with my beautiful princess?" Ayame's eyes began to shine and Yuki couldn't help but feel his heart swell for his brother. "No. I'm not. But your concern touches the depths of my heart."

"I'm sure it does. There. All straight again," Yuki said as he brushed off a piece of lint that lingered on Ayame's shoulder.

"What about you? Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am, but I'm not the one getting married today," it was official, Yuki couldn't stop smiling around his brother. Was it possible to be this happy for someone? This proud? "I don't want to spend your big day talking about me."

"All right, fair enough, dear brother," Ayame cleared his throat as he turned to look in the mirror and rearranged his bowtie once more. Yuki rolled his eyes. "How is it going with our Kyonkichi?"

"Ayame..."

"What?" He whined. "That's not about you, it's about little Kyon. You know how gossip thrills me."

"I don't think it counts as gossip if _I'm_ the one telling you."

"Oh, Yuki, you get so caught up in the technicalities. Consider it an unregistered-for wedding present if you must."

"You have awful taste," Yuki sighed but sat down, defeated, in one of the plush chairs as he looked up at his brother who was still double checking every bit of his appearance in the mirror.

"Things are going great. I would've hoped you'd have assumed that, though."

"And that lovely apartment?"

"I think Kyo would argue it's not so lovely anymore," Yuki laughed. "But it's a nice place. We've settled. Things are... great."

Ayame looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly at his brother. "Lucky thing that was, when that silly curse broke."

"Lucky isn't the word."

"Does he know to be wary of our mother?" How did he always manage to control the conversation exactly where Yuki tried to avoid?

"I think he figured that out from the engagement party. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if he were the one to start up some argument 'on my behalf' or something ridiculous like that."

"Ah, so you _have_ told him about her."

"Of course. I've told him everything."

"Everything?"

_Knock. Knock._

Hatori peaked his head through the doorway, same serious look on his face with a slightly weary expression. "Five minutes, Ayame."

"Thank you, Hari," Ayame said, same spark reappearing behind his eyes. Silence filled the air as Ayame let in and out a deep breath.

"I'm so happy for you." Yuki said honestly, and Ayame ruffled his hair once more.

"Tell me, Yuki. If you've told your dear Kyon everything, what pray tell have you told him about your charming older brother?" Yuki couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Well let's see... I've told him that you're the most exasperating pain in the neck that I've ever encountered in my life," Ayame laughed at that. "And that..." Yuki took in a breath as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. A man who seemed so much bigger when he was younger, but now, he was able to see him eye to eye. Able to talk with him as an equal. As a brother. As family. "And that no man could ever have a greater brother in this world. And that I'm so proud of him for finding someone that's made him this happy."

The former snake let in a shaky breath as he tightly embraced his younger brother. Yuki hugged him back just as tight.

Minutes later Ayame was wiping a tear from his eye as he took his post in front of the altar and anxiously awaited his bride.

 

 

\--

 

 

It seemed as though every interaction he had with his soon-to-be sister in law happened when she was wearing one of those ridiculous outfits, or styling those thick rimmed glasses that he knew weren't even real. And though he found her to be so close in Ayame's company, which brought out all sorts of implications in itself, he couldn't quite find her costumes and flamboyant attire to be anything but charming. In a strange sort of way.

But seeing her walk down the aisle, she was truly a vision. One that made him lose his breath for his brother. He chanced a glance over at his older sibling only to see tears beginning to well up in his eyes, his smile wide as he watched his bride flawlessly and elegantly float down the carpeted aisle.

Maybe she decided that glasses didn't quite go with a wedding cosplay.

He almost laughed at the thought, but didn't.

He could hardly hear anything the judge had to say. He was too engrossed in such a _joyful_ occasion. Something he had attended that didn't involve baggage, didn't involve shadows of some sort.

He looked out toward the congregation sitting with beaming smiles, tears flowing from their eyes (Yuki tried not to roll his eyes at his mother, with her arms crossed and her face emotionless. Even their father was sporting a proud, if passive, smile). Though Tohru was truly a sight. Tears leaking endlessly as she sat between a very uncomfortable looking Kyo and Momiji who was holding her hand tightly as he watched completely engrossed in the ceremony.

And it took him a moment, but he realized everyone was there.

Not the same everyone that it had been for so many years, but the everyone that was implied when they were bound to each other.

An everyone he wouldn't have noticed if he weren't witnessing their presence with his own eyes. All in their place. All a part of this family.

Smiling. (Kyo didn't count).

And it was in that moment that Yuki realized that they had come so far. So far from being cursed beings, from being burdened and beaten and half alive to simply alive. True, their curse broke years ago. But it was in this moment, in this single moment, when he was convinced it was gone. It no longer existed. It was past tense. It wasn't a part of them anymore.

And his brother, his stupid, flippant, flaky, outrageous, and absolutely wonderful brother was the cause.

And he supposed that should have been his first clue.

Yuki couldn't believe himself when he couldn't hold back a sniffle for any longer, a sound that felt so loud, when in reality only Shigure heard. The two of them let out a slight laugh.

Ayame said "I do."

Mine said "I do."

It was the single most beautifully pure moment Yuki had ever witnessed.

And it hit him; moments like this can truly exist.

 

 

\--

 

 

"All right, just one of the groom and the best man!"

"Hari, try not to have such a sullen expression on that lovely face of yours. This picture is going to be framed and blown up to fit the size of half the wall in my office!"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Now, let's get the bride and the maid-of-honor! Come on, girls. Huddle in don't be shy."

"I didn't know Mine had a sister! It's so lovely being able to meet more of her family."

"I'm sure they feel the same way about you, Ms. Honda."

"Yeah, but probably not as much about the rest of her new husband's family."

"Haru, don't say such negative things, we're all really lovely people."

"You keep telling yourself that, Momiji."

"All right, the groomsmen please! The groomsmen!"

“Yuki, really does look handsome, doesn’t he?”

"Yeah, but no matter how you look at it, Shigure can't pull off that suit."

"Just because the camera's flashing doesn't mean I can't hear you over there, Kyo."

"Stop ruining the shot, you damn pervert!"

"Yes, mom."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Yuki, control your other half."

"LIKE HE COULD."

"Shigure, shut up and smile for the camera."

"All right, anything else as per request from the bride and groom?"

It had been just under forty minutes of nonstop pictures of every possible combination in the wedding party, some sticking behind to watch, though most filed out eventually, leaving only family members and close friends behind. It was a calm air, peaceful and exuberant.

Ayame looked at his bride, his _wife_ , and gave her a smile. She smiled right back and gave him a nod.

"If I could, I would love if my family would come and join me for a picture. Those who I have never felt a closer bond to. Even today."

And everyone knew what he meant.

And even though so many had filed out, they were still there. Somehow, they were still there.

Because Momiji and Kagura had stayed behind to watch the pictures.

Because Haru was chatting with Momiji and Rin kept her fingers intertwined with Haru's.

Because Kisa wanted to stay near Tohru, and Hiro felt more comfortable in a crowd if he was by her side.

Because Ritsu and Kureno both had a gifts for Ayame, and were waiting for the right time to present it, mindlessly getting distracted by the cheerful tone that the crowd had taken on.

Because Kyo was waiting for Yuki.

Because Akito was waiting for Shigure.

Ayame smiled, and they each came forward, one by one.

"Do we really want to take a picture of this?" Hiro asked, genuinely curious as he eyed the rest of the family members coming forward. On how most refused to really meet their eyes with anyone else.

"I think so, yes," Ayame said fondly putting his arm around the boy, who was close to breaking the boundaries into man. "It was a part of our lives that we will never forget. And on this day, I wish for nothing to be darkened!"

And they all gathered and their smiles were stiff but Ayame shook his head when he realized Kyo was standing behind the photographer with Tohru, mindlessly watching the people shuffle in and out of the camera's view.

"Kyonkichi, what are you doing!?"

Kyo flinched under Ayame's accusing finger.

"Oh come on, this doesn't include me," he said with a shrug as if brushing it off completely.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked in an almost exasperated disbelief.

"You were just as screwed over as the rest of us, so get in the damn picture," and coming from Akito, for some reason, that was enough to make everyone else laugh. Even Kyo cracked a smirk as he awkwardly placed himself into the shot.

"Right next to your man candy, there."

"Shigure, I don't think Ayame would like it if you had a broken nose in _all_ his pictures," Yuki retorted and suddenly the smiles weren't stiff anymore.

"This feels weird," Kyo admitted quietly to himself. And Yuki gave him a look, a smile that Kyo didn't quite see out of the corner of his eye. So Yuki did one better.

And the photographer counted down just in time for Yuki to plant a kiss on Kyo's temple. A picture that, Yuki wouldn't admit, he would have framed later.

Kyo sputtered and everyone laughed and shifted around for the next ten pictures that followed. Yuki's arm finding his way around Kyo's shoulder or waist in every single one. Eventually, Kyo wrapped his arm around Yuki, too.

But there they all were. They were perfectly natural. Perfectly uncursed.

"Tohru, come here, come here!"

"Oh no, I couldn't!" Tohru said waving her arms back and forth even though Momiji broke from his pose to drag her in the shot.

"The more the merrier, Ms. Tohru! You are just as much a part of this family as any one of us here."

"Come on, Tohru! At least one picture!"

And maybe it was a relief to be freed, but maybe they weren't completely free. Yuki didn't know how else to describe this feeling of complete ease that took over him when he was around these people. He never felt himself smile wider.

"Where's mother?" Ayame asked as Yuki had just finished placing another chaste kiss in Kyo's hair right above his ear as the rest disbanded from the picture. "I was supposed to be taking pictures with her and father next."

"Well she was sitting right over there," Yuki said pointing with his thumb out towards the seats that no longer held the hundreds of guests already on their way to the reception.

"I think I saw your mother head out towards the beginning of our pictures. I'm sorry I should have said something," Ritsu said, softly.  

"Ah," Ayame said looking toward the doors and Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Well, it is no problem, my dear Ritsu. There are always the disposable cameras at the reception!"

"Just let her be, she's in one of her moods,” Yuki spat as the picture began to formally disband. Ayame nodded amiably to the remaining few that lingered before making a beeline to Yuki and grabbing his shoulder before he could make it back to Kyo.

"While you know I am beyond elated about your relationship with our kitten, mother might not be as..."

"Well she better get used to it," Yuki said in much quieter tone. He sighed and let his head fall a bit. "No, you're right."

"Just try not to irritate her for a bit longer, please Yuki. Though you are not in the wrong, I know this to be very true, just for this evening..."

Yuki looked over at Kyo who had struck up a conversation with Rin and Haru, looked at how comfortable he was with them, with everyone. Existing and being alive. It was... it was a wonderful sight.

He nodded, "all right."

Ayame smiled.

"But certainly not for her sake."

"That's perfectly acceptable."

 

 

\--

 

 

Kyo had never been to a wedding before. He wasn't sure if this was something that could be considered odd, but out of all the times he recalled having to dress in his Sunday best that he could scrape together, the occasion was never a good one. Among his first memories were of his mother's funeral, and a few years down the road the passing of his grandparents clouded his memory. When he was passed around from home to home in the brief time before Kazuma took him in he was always ordered to wear a tie that made his neck itch, and pants that made it uncomfortable to sit.

Even visiting Tohru's mother's grave, as bright of an occasion as the trio of misplaced sisters tried to paint it, there was something bitter that stung the air. It was not a celebration of happiness—but a celebration of remembrance. What would always hang in the air when Tohru bounced away with an empty picnic basket, and black ribbons swirling in her hair was the faint cry of _it would be better if you were here._

Kyo was used to dressing his best for despair, trauma, longing. Never for happiness. And while it was foreign and strange, and while his tie itched his neck, it was... nice. It was wonderful, even. Because even if it had been three tumbling years since the curse crumbled away, he could still feel the echo of laughter from those he was so deeply connected to. Kyo could feel their smiles lifting his own reluctant one, their joy resonating off their tongues, their complete contentment engulfing him in a warmth he was only just discovering. One that wrapped around him late at night when Yuki would collapse into heavy slumber, his arms flung carelessly around Kyo's middle.

They all cried when the curse snapped them away from each other. Now they all laugh, still unable to truly turn their backs on one another completely. Maybe… maybe this is what it felt like to have a family.

“Come on, Kyo! Dance with Tohru! Dance with her!”

“If you're so set on it, why don't _you_ dance with her?” Kyo says irritably nursing a glass of champagne. Momiji crossed his filled out arms and shakes his head. Three years and while the natural blonde was fading from the boy's head, Kyo could see the roots from where he continued to dye it. Something about blending in with the rest of the world didn't suit Momiji. Kyo became acutely aware of the dulling color of his own hair, as orange pushed to be an earthy reddish brown, which would eventually push to be a darker black.

“It'll be fun, Kyo! Look, I've been practicing!” With that Tohru lifted the skirt of her dress with her lace gloved hand and presented a few awkward, clunky steps that Kyo couldn't help but laugh at. Momiji responded with a round of applause. Kyo rolled his eyes, took another sip of his drink before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

“All right, but only because I've got the reflexes to get my feet out of the way of yours in time.”

Tohru pouted before smiling at him as they stood face to face, hand in hand, and took up a comfortable pace to the music.

“It's a gorgeous wedding, isn't it?” Tohru gushed. “Ayame and Mine are incredible at decorating, everything is so beautiful!”

“Yeah, it's decent,” Kyo said in a half-tease. “I'm sure if you bring it up to the happy couple they'll chat your damn ear off about it. Yuki's probably gonna be sending up flares to signal I rescue him from the winner's circle when they bust out the fabric samples.”

Tohru laughed at that before craning her neck around the reception, “speaking of, where is Yuki?”

Kyo shrugged in response, mimicking Tohru's searching eyes, “oh, idiot's over there with Hatori and the other two stooges.” He rolled his eyes when he spotted Shigure taking the neck of a champagne bottle and drinking right from the mouth. “Who might be having a little too much fun.”

Tohru looked over her shoulder at the indication and couldn’t help but let out a giggle. “I'll be sure to bring Aspirin with me tomorrow at the send-off breakfast.”

“If he even makes it to breakfast,” Kyo snorted. They made light conversation for the next few songs before Kyo decided he wanted another drink of water to work out what little alcohol he had in his system, and he found himself in another easy conversation with Kureno and Hiro.

His eyes scanned the reception hall, however, searching for the man he was certain would pull him out onto the dance floor, was sure would be lingering by his table trying to continuously fill his wine glass, and yet Yuki continued to stay by Ayame's side. He knew because Kyo's eyes continued to fall onto the table of the bride and groom, where Yuki sat with a different emotion flashing on his face each time. Elation, adoration, annoyance, stiffness.

 One time Kyo was able to lock eyes with him, but soon after he locked eyes with a woman who shared a striking resemblance to the former rat. Her eyes sharp and digging deep into Kyo's. Her expression was hard, distant, and made Kyo feel as if he'd been left out in the cold—as if he'd done something wrong. It only took a moment to realize it was Yuki's mother staring back at him before he broke her gaze, feeling almost weak for doing so, and continued chatting with Tohru. He didn't seek Yuki out much after that.

 

 

\--

 

 

Or at least he tried not to.

He wasn’t saying Yuki should spend all his time with him, he wasn’t even saying Yuki should be making constant attempts to check up on him. Really, he was doing better than expected around what Kyo could only describe as pleasant (if at times a bit irritating) company. But... One dance. He expected, no, _braced_ himself for the struggle that would have come with one slow dance, at least. Maybe even a few sloppy kisses that would surely cause Kyo to push Yuki away after the first two attempts.

Kyo had expected to deal with the crass and unruly side of Yuki that had blossomed out of a matured and more confident self. Kyo, for some reason, brought out ease and carelessness in Yuki, where any sort of princely demeanor had been exchanged with a ruthless seduction that honed in perfectly on Kyo. There had been events where Kyo would be fighting off the hands on his hip, his cheek, his lower back. There had been times where Kyo would force himself not to succumb to the subtle kisses behind his ear, on the side of his lips, on the tip of his shoulder. Kyo was used to constantly having to keep Yuki in line and to straighten him into an etiquette Kyo spent years of his life attempting to defy.

Yet, where alcohol should be making Yuki cling to him like a dryer sheet, making his laugh fuller and more confident, breaking his walls with his fellow tipsy relatives, it was instead guzzled silently—desperately. As if it was the only thing keeping his shoulders upright and his eyes from rolling out of his sockets. He looked trapped and solemn when just moments ago he was commenting on how bright an occasion today was. So how was it that Yuki seemed so... excluded?

It sobered up Kyo a little more than he anticipated, especially being surrounded by an open bar and men in black ties who appeared the moment anyone's glass appeared less than completely full. Even Tohru was turning slightly red in the face as she swayed on the dance floor with a slew of dancing partners, twirling a little easier on her feet as Shigure arched his arm above her head on the dance floor.

Somehow it just wasn't as... happy without Yuki.

Kyo shook his head, leaning against the balcony railing of the venue, spacing out as he weighed the champagne glass in his hand with waning interest before deciding to pour it into the rose bushes below. Vaguely, he registered steps coming up behind him, and wondered immediately if it might be Yuki. He shook his head of the thought when the footsteps match the sound of high heel against stone.

When he turned around he could feel himself pale.

“Mind if I join you?” Kyo felt the bitter words turn the inside of his ears into ice, a frost falling on his once burning blood. It was as much of a request as Kyo's graceless shrug was an invitation.

Yuki’s mother stood beside him, her perfectly even hair falling in streams down her angular face that seemed to be stretched clear of wrinkles, but still echoed an age that surged through her precise posture.

A moment of silence passed between them, both fully aware that they didn't want to spare even one word to the other. She eyed his slouched posture and gave an obvious, curt sigh.

“I don't appreciate this candid demeanor you've taken with me,” she began. “Nor with my son.”

Kyo raised an eyebrow at that, a defiant glare firm on his face even as his posture subconsciously straightened.

“Sorry if I'm too relaxed around the guy I'm sleeping with,” Kyo bit back and almost immediately regretted the words as a distinct chill froze his spine into a tense unbreakable metal. He wished he hadn’t tossed the champagne in his glass so soon. If not only for the ebbing of nerves that alcohol provided, but also to occupy his hands and unfiltered mouth.

She clicked her tongue in a way that nearly mirrored Yuki, but her eyes rotted with a storm of condescension and a pointed indignation. It made Kyo's stomach swirl uncomfortably.

“I see years after you've broken your curse, vulgarity hasn't been something you've been able to shed,” she responded, each word sharpened and slicing through his intestines. “Just like when you were a child, breaking things, shouting curses,” she huffed with a bitter amusement. One that echoed the whispers of maids and family members that filled his head when he was younger. A head already brimming with angry shouts and haunting screams that made it hard for him to think, hard for him to even _hear_ his own words.

She looked at him as if to say _I know who you are._

_I know what you were._

_I know you haven't changed._

_Cat._

“You don't know a damn thing about me,” Kyo said softly—defiant in his quiet simmering anger that he had learned to control.

“I know enough,” she said flippantly, crossing her arms. “Enough to know that I don't want you involved with my son.”

“There's one I've never heard before,” Kyo turned to face her head on, his annoyance bunching his eyebrows in a familiar expression. “So what, you gonna try and break us up? That what this is?”

“I've long since given up hope that Yuki retained even a portion of his rationality. So, no. Yuki seems to be determined to ruin his life in his spurts of poorly timed teenage rebellion,” she sighed.

“He ain't a teenager anymore,” Kyo said.

“And yet, he hasn't matured a day,” she responded. He felt himself burn hotter at the implication, his acute irritation being picked and played like an out of tune harp.

“Well thanks for the blessing, it's real gracious of you,” Kyo said with a roll of his eyes.

It was odd. The last time he had felt such a defiance against someone that took on such an air of authority it was Akito and it was impossible to keep his demeanor from crumbling. It would dissipate into nothing but a fear struck stance that locked his joints and swallowed his tongue. His hands would shake before Akito, angry, _furious_ that they would submit so easily. Allowing overblown air pockets of misplaced fury to release against anyone and anything that crossed his path. He would scream at nothing in particular, and swing his fists hoping they would swing back like a boomerang so that he could strike himself with the same force.

It was desperate.

He would collapse.

But Akito was inside, a part of the crowd that chattered and laughed against Kyo's ears that had lost their heightened sensitivity. Her words were still bitter, her feminine movements still lopsided and crude, but she was here—trying to untangle herself from a mess that they all shared. One by one they had found their footing.

He stared at Yuki's mother.

She stood a comfortable distance away. From day one, her limbs were folded in, her lips set in a sneer that seemed so contained, her feet never crossing a line. Her arms never uncrossing. Her eyes never leaking their apathetic tension. Kyo felt himself bristle at her consistency. At a woman who never dirtied her hands, but still cast her storming, dark eyes onto those forsaken at her feet.

_Outsider._

“Don't disrespect me,” she ordered, facing him as well, but being sure not to take a step closer.

“Why? Because you've been such a damn joy to be around these past few years?”

“I don't care what you think of me, it's common decency to at least be courteous to the mother of your—” The words fell flat in her sentence. As if she couldn't find it in herself to even verbally acknowledge his existence, his mere _proximity_ to Yuki. Kyo rolled his eyes and gave a dry disbelieving laugh at her sudden loss.

“Of my what?”

She glared at him, and he shook his head.

“Why do you even give a shit?” He challenged.

“Despite Yuki's surely petulant rantings about his frigid mother, I do still care,” she looked him over, scanned him with that piercing gaze, and Kyo felt himself wanting to shield himself from such a weighted scrutiny. “I want the best for my son, and you hardly even set the bar for adequate—if I'm being generous,” she hissed.

The words tack themselves against his skin like an itch and for a moment he could feel his reflexes wanting to give in, wanting to succumb to simply being talked at. Something he had endured, fought against, clawed through, been buried under. Even years after the curse, sharp words still rang in his ears, whispering sour nothings into a body that was trying to heal.

That was healing.

Yuki looked so much like his mother, and yet not at all.

Never could he imagine Yuki's face contorting into a look so distant, so ruthless.

He watched each day as the former rat warmed under his freedom, brightened under his new found agency. Succumbed to emotions that were his and only his. Each day he watched as Yuki’s expressions flickered into something so deliciously inconsistent—trying to find their place in his melting insecurities.

But whenever he looked at Kyo it was so warm.

So magnificently gentle.

So unconvinced of his own unrestrained bliss that Kyo couldn't help but be washed away in emotions that were finding a stronger energy, a stronger force every day.

Kyo was there. Step by step.

Watching as he healed in Yuki's proud and welcoming eyes that used to storm like his mother's, but now drizzled like summer showers and made the air sweetly humid.

He loved him.

He loved him so much that it ached.

He loved him so much and, somehow, along the way, it became so easy.

So effortless.

Her words were an itch, and nothing more as he stared into eyes that reminded him of years that had long since dulled in their potency.

And, fuck, he was a hell of a lot more than _adequate_.

“Yeah, this antagonist bullshit you've been trying to pull with me really reeks of motherly love,” Kyo said, a bit more confidently.

“You don't tell me how to love my sons,” she snapped back. Kyo took a step towards her and she immediately took a step back.

“And you don't get to tell me who and how I love, either,” Kyo half shouted, pointing his thumb at himself with an impatient snarl. “So get over it already,” he said, his shoulders finally releasing their tension as he walked away.

“Do not walk away from me,” she called out. “Hey!”

He could feel his steps becoming more determined, walking faster back into the engulfing atmosphere of the party. The music, the crowds, the noise filling his senses that he never thought would be relaxing as he strained his eyes across the reception hall. His eyes fell on Yuki dancing with Tohru, the two chatting happily as Yuki led her gracefully against the music. Kyo peered over his shoulder to see the woman eyeing him dangerously and he felt a surge of that rebellious nature that had, for the most part, calmed over the years and smirked slightly.

“Hey!” Momiji exclaimed as Kyo grabbed his elbow, promptly removing him from the conversation he had been having with Rin. Kyo stormed onto the dance floor with Momiji in tow.

“Aw, are you taking me to dance, Kyo? And I thought you'd never ask!” He teased sticking out his tongue.

“In your dreams, rabbit,” Kyo answered with a touch of humor flecked in his voice. He reached the center of the dance floor and grabbed Yuki's shoulder pulling him away from Tohru before pushing Momiji into Yuki's place.

“Trade ya,” Kyo said to Tohru with a small, mischievous smile that felt like high school and Tohru giggled stepping into a pattern with Momiji who smiled brightly and held her close.

“Kyo?” Yuki asked, a bit shell shocked by Kyo's sudden grip on his hand and around his waist. “What are you doing?”

“Dancing. That a problem?”

Yuki gave him an amused smile, “who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Kyo rolled his eyes but he smiled slightly when he felt Yuki relax under his grip. It was the most at ease Yuki looked all night, and it made him swell with butterflies that never seemed to fade after all this time of being so close to him.

“You've been avoiding me,” Kyo said. Yuki looked away from his ruby eyes on a sigh.

“I know,” Yuki admitted, quietly. “I'm sorry.”

“Well you should be,” Kyo said without a hint of anger in his voice. “If you were tryin’ to keep your mom away from me it didn't work.”

“How did you—it didn't?” Yuki asked, a small flash of panic across his features.

“We had a little chat,” Kyo said with a strain of irritation.

“You're kidding,” Yuki said, straining his neck until he locked eyes with his mother who he noticed to be steaming unpleasantly by the refreshments table. He quickly looked away and offered a small laugh, “well it worked.”

Yuki settled into Kyo's grip even more, pulling him closer, releasing a contented sigh against his neck as he rested his head against his shoulder. Suddenly Kyo could feel Yuki tensing under him again before looking him in the eye with a much more frantic look.

“She didn't... she didn't say anything strange to you, did she?”

“Nah,” Kyo said. “Nothing new.”

Yuki rolled his eyes.

“I'm sorry you had to deal with my mother's foul mood,” he sighed. “When she gets like this she can be particularly cruel. She'll say anything just to get the other person to fold.”

“I don't doubt it,” Kyo says, deciding not to bring up any of her comments in particular. “So it’s pretty convenient that I don’t give a shit, huh?”

Yuki smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his neck and smiling against his warm copper skin.

“I'm finding it harder to care, too,” Yuki said with sincerity laced in his voice.

Kyo smiled.

 

 

\--

 

 

“I swear, this is the only way I can get him to drink anything,” Yuki sighed.

“Why are you so determined to get me shit-faced every time we go out anyway?”

“Oh, but you're so cute when you're drunk,” Yuki said with a smirk leaning in to whisper in his ear. “And so _affectionate._ ”

Kyo leaped away from him with red staining his cheeks slightly, “oh, shut up!”

“Hey, you two, get a room!” Momiji teased.

“Yeah, are we doing this or what?” Rin asked rather impatiently.

“Well if Kyo really thinks he can't beat me...”

“Hey bring it on, asshole!” Kyo said grabbing a glass with a determined grip.

“Tohru,” Haru called out suddenly, motioning her to come forward. She approached the group with a wide smile before Haru handed her a full flute of champagne. “Play with us,” Haru said simply. Rin cackled.

“Leave her out of this!”

“Oh no, I can play!” Tohru exclaimed brightly.

“Ms. Honda, are you sure…”

“Absolutely!” She said with a determined smile. “Mom used to be the greatest at drinking games, I think I may have inherited some of that tolerance!”

“Tohru, I don’t think you can say that when your face is already turning red,” Momiji said with a bright smile which Tohru returned in full.

“Maybe that’s just from the dancing!”

Yuki and Kyo both gave wary looks which fell flat against Tohru’s pure and unrestricted happiness that had been surging through her since that morning. Rin and Momiji both seemed equally amused as Haru gave a soft smile.

“Alright then, last glass to hit the table loses! Ready… Go!” With that the group flipped their glasses up to slide the alcohol into their mouths. Glasses hitting the table one by one.

“HAH!” Tohru gulped air in victoriously as she placed her glass down.  

“Tohru, you beat Kyo!”

Tohru balled her hands into fists, her face a bright shade of red as she gave an equally red Kyo a triumphant smile.

“Hey shut up!” Kyo said with traces of a small slur in his voice.

“Hehehehe.”

“Shut _up!”_

“Hehehehehehehehe.”

“That ain’t shuttin’ up!”

“This might go on for a while,” Yuki commented with an amused sigh as he crossed his arms.

“Screw the wedding tape, I want a copy of this,” Rin said already taking another glass of champagne and sipping at it easily.

“Who knew Kyo had such a low tolerance,” Haru said flatly. “Don’t go taking advantage of him now, Yuki.”

Yuki gave Haru a somewhat surprised look before breaking into his own slightly intoxicated laughter.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Alright, we’ll leave her to you then,” Yuki said as Kagura and Kisa walked out of the elevator of the hotel holding Tohru’s hands. Kagura gave a bright smile and thumbs up as Kisa looked up at Tohru’s spaced out and reddened expression.

“Don’t you boys worry! We’ll see you at the send-off breakfast tomorrow morning,” Kagura said with a wave.

“Goodnight, ladies,” Yuki said, which Kyo added a small confirming grunt to. The three girls gave a cheery ‘night!’ in response before Kyo removed his arm from the elevator door, allowing it to close.

The rest of the night was spent in the company of friends, and wrapped in the bright sounds of their laughter. It had happened again, a natural coming together. Though the reception hall was filled with people dancing, drinking, conversing, the former members of the zodiac had found themselves in each other’s presence for most of the night. Shortly after witnessing their little drinking game, Shigure had insisted that Ayame, Hatori, Kureno, and Akito take part in their own. The younger generation laughing at Shigure’s ridiculous and comical behavior that inspired dry quips from Akito.

Yuki’s mother left shortly after her conversation with Kyo, forcing his father to leave, as well. Yuki apologized to Ayame, bowing his head slightly as his frustration seeped into his bones, but was relieved when Ayame just pulled him into another hug.

He made Yuki take a whole disposable camera’s worth of photos in exchange for Ayame’s inability to ever catch a picture with their parents. Mine snapped each picture with a bright smile as Yuki tried to pull his overly clingy brother off of him. Each photo was lively and bright, filled with a connection that had finally been rebuilt over the years. He couldn’t help but wonder how differently a picture with his parents would look like. Stiff. Still. Watered down smiles in place. It seemed so different from his brother. It seemed so out of place.

Other than that, Yuki stayed by Kyo’s side for the rest of the night and, much to Kyo’s expected dismay, had him in his arms on the dancefloor or taking picture after picture of his red face that was tinted with alcohol. Kyo tried to reach for the camera but Yuki snatched it out of his reach every time.

And now the night was finally winding down. Guests were leaving, friends saying their goodbyes, taxis being filled with drunk relatives that Ayame and Mine saw out. They smiled to each other, and finished their final dance as everyone clapped brightly, tears coming easier to eyes softened by champagne and the late hours of the night.

Those invited to the send-off breakfast, a far more intimate group of friends and family, had each gone back to their respective hotel rooms where the reception had taken place. And as Yuki and Kyo waited for the elevator to reach their floor, Yuki reached his hand out to grab Kyo’s.

Kyo looked at him for a second, before a small smile spread onto his features and the elevator doors slid open.

“It really was a beautiful wedding,” Yuki said with a smile as they walked down the hallway, not letting go of Kyo’s hand.

“You sound like Tohru,” Kyo teased.

“What, you didn’t think so? My, what a cold heart,” Yuki chuckled.

“I didn’t say that! I’m just sayin’ it was a lot of flowers and shit. With an extra side of flowers. Oh yeah, and don’t forget, _flowers,_ ” Kyo said as if the word was a poison.

“So not the way you would’ve done it then?” Yuki asked.

“Hell no, it’s better to keep things simple,” Kyo said with a shrug.

“Hm, so you think about that sort of thing?” Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow as a seductive smirk spread across his lips. Yuki dug into his pants pocket to take out his keycard, opening their hotel room door and leading Kyo inside.

“Wha--?! No, I don’t think about shit like that! You asked!” Kyo said searching to turn on the lights, but Yuki’s hand covered his again before he could, the door closing behind them. He took a step closer to him, Kyo’s back resting against the wall, and Yuki’s lips only a breath away from Kyo’s.

With a gentleness that turned a bit sloppy thanks to the effects of champagne and wine, Yuki pressed his lips against Kyo’s in a deep kiss. One that engulfed Kyo, who wrapped his arms around Yuki and let himself sink into it. Yuki pulled away after a moment and gave him a small smile.

“Don’t you think it’s kind of fun to think about it?” Yuki asked.

“Huh?” Kyo asked, fully distracted by the lingering effects of the kiss.

“You know,” Yuki prodded. “ _That_ kind of stuff?”

“I dunno,” Kyo said on a sharp breath. “I ain’t a girl, y’know.”

Yuki looked up into his eyes, untying Kyo’s tie that had already been loosened in the night. He slid it off his neck and leaned into his ear. “Indulge me,” Yuki gave him a little nip.

Kyo closed his eyes and allowed Yuki’s familiar and burning lips to run over his skin. He let out a soft content sigh as he went to discard his jacket.

“This is stupid,” Kyo said, his fingers sliding up the back of Yuki’s neck.

“Mhm,” Yuki agreed absently, sliding his lips over Kyo’s jaw. He wasn’t going to let this go, and Kyo just let out an annoyed sigh.

“Small wedding. Something outside,” Kyo mumbled. Yuki nodded, bringing his kisses down his neck before tugging his arms and leading him to the bed.

“That would be nice, something during the day. With the sun shining,” Yuki added, taking off his own tie, forcing Kyo to fall onto the bed with him. Kyo let out a snort, adjusting himself so that he was on his side, staring at Yuki. The former rat did the same.

“You’re drunk,” Kyo said with a smile, brushing his fingers through Yuki’s hair. He laughed, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not,” he defended. “I’m just curious,” he wrapped his fingers around Kyo’s hand that rested easily in his hair, bringing it down to his lips so that he could kiss the palm. “Keep going.”

Kyo averted his eyes, a reluctant look of pondering dawning over him.

“If I’m drunk I won’t remember anyway,” Yuki comforted. Kyo laughed at that.

“Alright, alright,” Kyo sighed. “Somewhere in the mountains.”

Yuki turned his eyes up to Kyo’s, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together as he listened.

“There was this one place when Shishou and I went traveling. This clearing in all these trees on this tiny path. You could see for miles up there. Nothing but fresh air and peace,” Kyo gave a small kiss to the back of Yuki’s hand that he hoped translated into some kind of finality. “Somewhere like that. Happy?”

“It sounds beautiful,” Yuki said.

“Yeah, or maybe I just want to see Shigure climb a mountain,” Yuki laughed at that and Kyo smiled back.

“So Shigure’s invited to our wedding, huh?” Yuki asked.

“I guess,” Kyo mumbled. Yuki let his gentle fingers trail up and down his arm.

“I’d want to invite them too,” he whispered. Kyo shifted so that he could lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. There it was again. The unshakable comfort of being uncursed. It was unsettling. Like a ghost limb perched on their backs. Yuki let the heavy air settle for a moment before a smirk crawled on his lips. He shifted himself closer to Kyo, beginning to kiss his neck, his arms sliding up and down his sides.

“You know what I want to talk about?”

“I don’t know, centerpieces?” Kyo mocked. Yuki pinched Kyo’s side who gave a half yelp half laugh.

“I want to talk about our honeymoon,” he whispered into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. Kyo closed his eyes, letting Yuki move so that he was straddling him, his hands unbuttoning his dress shirt, his lips leaving a heated trail down his jaw.

“Yeah?” Kyo sucked in a breath as Yuki licked and sucked the underside of his neck. “What about it?”

“Somewhere secluded like the mountains,” he kissed Kyo’s neck with a smile. “We could be as loud as we want.”

“I know you want to sound sexy, but you kind of sound like a serial killer,” Kyo said with a smirk before giving a slight gasp at Yuki trailing his lips down his chest, licking his nipple with deep gray eyes that bore into him.

“How’s that for sexy?” Yuki asked before sucking at his collarbone. Kyo gave an appreciative groan.

“It’s getting there,” Kyo said, kneading his fingers into Yuki’s ass. “Maybe you should keep talking, though.”

Kyo felt the unmistakable sensation of Yuki smiling against his skin, felt Yuki’s lips part for teeth, and a stuttered breath through his nose that could almost resemble a laugh if it weren’t so quiet. But, oh, how Kyo felt it all. He shuddered as Yuki shifted his hips to align with Kyo’s, adding a sweet pressure between them as his hands slid up Kyo’s bare skin.

“Just you and me,” Yuki whispered against Kyo’s ear. “Underneath all those stars. Having to stay close to keep warm.”

“I’m losing my boner,” Kyo panted, very much not losing his boner.

“And I turn you over and fuck you under a waterfall,” Yuki said dryly, punctuating his statement with a grind of his hips. Kyo laughed through a pant. “Can’t I even try to be romantic with you?”

“Yeah, yeah, try away,” Kyo grunted, bucking his hips up against Yuki to get back that friction.

Yuki rolled his eyes, but sat up slightly to undo Kyo’s belt, leaning back down to kiss Kyo fervently on the mouth as his hand slid down.

“You have no idea how much I want to touch you,” Yuki breathed against his skin, his hands grazing over Kyo’s tenting boxers. “All the time.”

“Yeah?” Kyo bit back a moan.

“Yeah,” Yuki smiled against his skin again, but this time it felt hot, like running his finger through a flame, like stepping out underneath the sun on a sweltering summer day. Yuki bit down on Kyo’s neck and eased his pants down. Kyo complied, lifting his hips so Yuki could remove his dress pants and boxers altogether, in the back of his mind breathing a sigh of relief at being freed from such restrictive clothing.

“On our honeymoon,” Yuki continued, “I could touch you whenever,” kiss. “However,” another kiss, “wherever I wanted.”

Kyo felt his heartrate pick up, a direct response to how heated Yuki seemed to be getting lost in his own fantasy. Yuki’s breaths coming short, a lustful flush taking over his neck, his hips rutting against any part of Kyo they could reach.

“I want you all to myself,” Yuki said. “I want to be yours.”

Kyo couldn’t help it. His hands moved on their own, just like they always had around Yuki. As if his partner, his ridiculous, idiotic, handsome, breath-taking partner could predict his movements years before Kyo could even think of them. Kyo brought his fingers up to Yuki’s back, forcing their way under his shirt and kneading the skin there, bringing his hips up, and bringing Yuki’s mouth back to his. Guiding them in a sloppy, needy kiss.

More, more, more. How much more of this man could he take? It didn’t matter. Kyo wanted to be filled to the brim with Yuki, and when he pulled back, watching Yuki’s dazed and breathless expression, his lidded eyes, his swollen lips, his mused hair, he was so aware that Yuki wanted the same.

Being in love was so strange that way. Kyo found he didn’t really mind it at all.

“You’re mine,” Kyo said against Yuki’s lips. He felt Yuki shudder. “All mine.”

“Forever?” Yuki whispered back, in a voice as fragile as glass, and Kyo chuckled. Continuing the strange sort of pretend Yuki had created, hoping it would hurry things along to the main event as he reached for Yuki’s belt.

“Yeah,” he said. “Forever.”

Kyo felt something against his hand.

He stopped.

His hands moving away from Yuki’s now completely rigid form, even if his breathing hadn’t stilled in the slightest.

Yuki shifted off of him as Kyo sat up in the bed, still naked from the waist down and half hard, but Yuki didn’t seem to be focusing on that right now. Kyo didn’t seem to be either. All Kyo knew was that he was holding something small in his hand, something smooth and square and Yuki leaned away from him so that he could watch Kyo bring the object up to his eyes.

Watch Kyo open the small box, and watch him stare at the small golden bands inside.

Two rings.

Kyo forgot how to breathe.

“What…” Kyo’s voice was all air, so he tried again. “What is this?”

“Kyo,” Yuki swallowed, looking at him now. His voice shifting into something less breathy, more practiced. “You being in my life is no longer just an option for me, it’s a necessity. It’s something as fundamental as oxygen.”

Kyo ripped his eyes away from Yuki’s to look at the small rings, releasing one from the fabric box to hold it in front of his eyes, as if not believing it was even tangible.

“I didn’t… I didn’t know I could love someone so much until I met you. Until I felt every single emotion possible in me with you. I’ve been angry at you, I’ve been jealous of you, I’ve hated you, I’ve been healed by you, I’ve cried with you, I’ve been so,” his voice caught, “so happy with you. And I’ve loved you. I love you.”

Kyo looked up at Yuki, his soft, vulnerable features so defined and poignant in the moonlight spilling through a foreign hotel room, and he wanted to reach out and touch his cheek—realized he could. So he did. His rough, tanned hand, sliding up against Yuki’s smooth face in an act of comfort, and Yuki instinctively leaned into the action, smiling through his anxiety.

“I know I’m not on one knee and,” Yuki breathed a soft nervous laugh, “God, I can even see your dick...”

Kyo laughed at that, too.

“But would you consider… maybe… spending the rest of your life with me?” Yuki leaned in to give Kyo a light kiss, and Kyo could feel his lips working against his, small tentative movements that made Kyo’s heart swell. Yuki pulled away, just an inch, eyes closed as he focused every bit of his energy on forcing out the words that only had the strength of a whisper. “Would you consider a forever with me?”

Kyo felt like he had the wind taken out of him, was wondering how he was even breathing right now, how his brain was even functioning. He looked back at the ring, really only knowing how to do one thing with it. Slowly, as if experimenting, Kyo slid the ring onto his finger, staring at it in disbelief.

How was this happening?

How was he even allowed this?

That phantom limb was back, and he was waiting for that violent reaction inside of him. Waiting for those angry claws deep in his soul to lash out, to want to hate, to want to resist. To want to fight tooth and nail to keep Kyo from even realizing the word _happy_ was something that held a tangible definition.

Nothing followed.

And Kyo couldn’t think of one reason in his head to say no. Couldn’t even think to himself why Yuki would be this visibly nervous.

The ring looked good on him. Like that’s where it had always belonged.

“Yuki,” God, his breath was so much rougher than he thought it would be, and his lips were fighting this ridiculous, goofy smile. “If I say yes, can we fuck?”

Yuki’s head dropped to his shoulder, but he could feel Yuki’s body trembling with laughter. When Yuki broke, so did Kyo, and they laughed against each other’s lips, kissing each other through smiles.

“I hate you,” Yuki said with a smile that was all teeth. “Do you have one romantic bone in your body?”

“Maybe. If you keep doing that thing with your hips,” Kyo said. Yuki laughed again, but it died in his throat when he felt Kyo slide the second ring onto his finger. Yuki stared down at his hand, still wrapped in tan fingers, and sucked in a breath when Kyo leaned forward to breathe into his ear.

“Like you even had to ask.”

It honestly took every ounce of Kyo’s will power not to make fun of the small tears that slid down Yuki’s cheek.

After that, Yuki kept doing that thing with his hips.

Kyo, somehow, couldn’t stop smiling.

When they fell back onto the bed, sated and breathless, their limbs found their way around each other, pulling skin against skin in a manner less heated—but so much more intimate.

Kyo wondered if this was what it was like to not be cursed.

Yuki kissed the top of his head as his eyes drooped shut.

Did everyone feel this free?

 

 

\--

 

 

 Shigure winced at the whistles that followed the applause. So Haru whistled again. So did Momiji. So did Yuki. So did Kyo. Akito didn’t even try to hide her smirk.

Ayame and Mine entered the banquet room of the hotel with their hands locked together, smiling and waving at the too-full table that overflowed with friends and family. Waiters scurried around taking order after order of a very distracted, and very hungover crowd of people. Yuki draped a sympathetic hand over Tohru who looked dazed and a little sick, even with her bright and cheerful expression and she continued to clap vigorously for the couple.

“Thank you, thank you,” Ayame started. “I’m so glad that you all could be here with us these past few days. Being able to share our beautiful first step into the future together with you all has meant the world to us.”

Another round of applause, another round of whistles.

Shigure groaned.

“Are you excited for your honeymoon?” Tohru gushed from down the table, capturing Mine’s attention as everyone else continued on their conversations.

“Oh, of course! I’ve always wanted to see Paris. I’ve heard this is the best time to go, too!”

“It sounds so romantic! What a perfect place for a honeymoon, don’t you think?” Tohru asked Yuki and Kyo who sat between her and Mine. The two flushed, giving small shrugs.

“Ayame said that we could probably drive to Rome, too!”

“Is it really that clo--?”

_SLAM._

The table suddenly went silent at the sound of Ayame’s hands pounding against the table suddenly as he leaned over excitedly towards his brother. Yuki gave him a confused glance before his eyes widened and he quickly hid his hand under the table, grabbing Kyo’s left arm to do the same.

It was too late.

“Oh my God,” Kyo whispered in horror at the realization that Ayame was giving Yuki _the biggest_ shit eating grin he had ever seen in his life.

“I didn’t know you were going to do it so soon!” Ayame nearly shrieked, and Yuki rushed to press his palm against his brother’s grinning mouth.

“He knew?!” Kyo angrily whispered. Yuki gave an exhausted shrug.

“He was helping me,” Yuki quickly retorted back, desperately trying to keep his hand firmly in place. “I had to tell my mother and—”

“ _SHE_ knew?!”

Most of the table was still staring at the scene taking place at the end of the table by now, much to the young couple’s dismay as their cheeks reddened harshly.

“Everything alright up there?” Shigure called with an amused expression halfway down the table.

“Oh yes! Yes yes yes!” Ayame cheered, finally wrenching himself out of Yuki’s grip. Ayame wasted no time in grabbing his glass and frantically tapping his knife to it.

“Oh, no no no,” Yuki said rubbing his temple. Kyo looked redder than the cherry tomatoes on his plate, and Tohru was frantically looking between the couple and the former snake spirit.

“Friends, I think—in fact, _I know_ —that Yuki here has a special announcement to make!”

Yuki let out a defeated laugh, looking at Kyo to give him a small shrug even though his partner just gave a mortified groan in response.

Yuki leaned in to whisper into Kyo’s ear for the briefest of moments, “You know there’s no taking it back after this.”

“Don’t be smug, you asshole,” Kyo whispered back. Only to add, “Like I’d want to take it back, anyway.”

Yuki smiled, squeezing Kyo’s hand under the table before he stood.

He didn’t think he would mind doing all of this again. Not at all.

“Well, um, I guess we have a bit of an announcement to make.”

 

\--

 

Kagura shoved a plate of scrambled eggs in Kyo’s face, and Ayame wouldn’t let Yuki go for nearly twenty minutes.

They probably could have done without that.


End file.
